


Comfort

by renegademageanders



Series: Random points of Time [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegademageanders/pseuds/renegademageanders
Summary: Fluff.
Series: Random points of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647196
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing for the Linked Universe AU. It belongs to JoJo56830 on Tumblr. The Affection headcanons for the boys belongs to Triksi on the Linked Universe Discord channel.

The battle was over, and they were safe in a stable now. While it always seemed like Wild's Hyrule was out to get them whenever they set foot in it, there was always one thing they could count on. A stable being close by or a town with an inn. They all had injuries, though the one that had the worst was Wild. But he didn't seem all that fazed by it as he helped take care of the others, no matter how much they told him to sit down.

Time let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head as he removed his armor to sit more comfortably on a bed.

“Hello!” chimed the ever familiar voice of the mailman. “I have a letter for Link of Lon Lon Ranch!”

“That's me.” Time stated as he held up a hand. The letter was handed over. After thanking the man Time watched him leave before opening the letter.

Hyrule looked over at the leader of their group curiously and watching his eyes light up in joy, only to look pained a moment later. He frowned. Between the abrupt switch from Twilight's Hyrule to Wild's, the battle and now that letter he knew Time was not having a good day. So he got up from here he was and wandered over to him. Moments later he wrapped his arms around Time in a comforting hug from behind.

Time was startled at first, not expecting it but eventually relaxed and let it happen. A few moments later Twilight came over. “Bad news?” he asked.

“I'm going to be a dad.” Time stated, catching the attention of his fellow heroes. “But... there was an accident and Malon is bed ridden for a month...” Time felt Hyrule's hug tighten.

Twilight and Legend sat on either side of him, lending their comfort silently. Wind came up next to Hyrule and nuzzled into Time's back. Wild and Sky moved in from behind as well and a hand was placed on either shoulder. Warriors and Four sat themselves on the floor and leaned against Time's legs.

Time couldn't help himself as he closed his eye and smiled. He loved his boys and they seemed to love him just as much.

“She'll be alright. She's tough” Warriors murmured.

“We'll get back to the ranch and then you can check on her.” Four added.

“Thank you.” Was all Time needed to say. The nine of them stayed like this for a few minutes before they broke up and finally wrangled Wild into some bandages and a healing potion dumped down his throat, much to Time's amusement. Then it hit him....

He was going to be a dad! If anyone noticed the Hero of Time pass out on the bed, no one mentioned it.


End file.
